Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to an image sensor and a method of fabricating the same.
Image sensors are semiconductor devices capable of converting electrical signals into optical images. Image sensors may be classified into various types, including charge coupled device (CCD) type and complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) type. A CMOS image sensor (CIS) includes pixels arranged in two dimensions. Each of the pixels includes a photodiode (PD), which converts incident light into an electrical signal.